Sayaka Yumi
Sayaka Yumi is a character from Mazinger Z (1973) and is a minor character in The Knights of the Multiverse. After her father became Prime Minister, she became the head director of the New Photon Research Labs. Personality Sayaka is straightforward, brave, prideful, and independent, mostly seen whenever she gets in a fight with Koji whenever he says something stupid (directed at her or in otherwise). However, like Koji, she's very hotblooded and is never afraid to turn away from a challenge, as seen by how quickly she rushed into Getter Mk. II's cockpit when the Institute was attacked. That said though, she is more calm in the heat of battle that Koji is, often taking the advice of her peers and analyzing the situations before running in. However, under her rough exterior is a calm and caring person who'll listen to any of her friends' problems and comfort them in their times of need. History Pre-Series After she and the Mazinger Team defeated the Myceane Empire, she assisted them in defending their earth from giant monsters and robots of all kinds for the next several years, even with some assistance from the Getter Team every so often. About three years prior to the main series' events, after her father was promoted to the Japanese Prime Minister, she becomes the head director at the Photon Research Institute. She would still occasionally still assist the Mazinger and Getter teams in her Diana A, but after it kept getting destroyed one too many times, she had it commemorated to a Mazinger-themed museum. Two and a half years later, a new Photon Research Lab was constructed in the center of Tokyo, and to test the new lab's capabilities, a joint project with Saotome Labs to create a mass-produced version of the original Getter Robo powered by Photon energy. Mini-Series On the final day of the photon/Getter project (the construction of Getter Robo Mk. II), reports came in of an unknown robot attacking a nearby city. With the Getter Team still not reporting in from their patrol, Koji and Tetsuya headed on their own to deal with it. It wasn't until several hours of radio silence later when a mysterious aircraft carrier landed out front of the institute. Sayaka sent out a team to investigate, and she was relieved (and understandably frustrated) to see Koji, Tetsuya and the Getter Team were onboard, along with a few other guests. After ribbing Koji a little bit for not at least calling her if he was going to bring back some friends, the group explained the situation: that someone's trying to destroy all of space and time. Suddenly though, the Lab found itself under attack from numerous Dark Army drones. The group scrambled outside to defend the base, but were soon overwhelmed. Seeing no other option (and thinking it would be better than never to get a test run in), Sayaka took off in Getter Mk. II. After beating back the drones, Sayaka demanded that she aid the others in their fight, both since as director of a facility striving for peaceful purposes and a former mech pilot she had as much a right to fight as any of her comrades, and just to make sure Koji didn't get out of her sight again. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Piloting Relationships Koji Kabuto Tetsuya Tsurugi Michiru Saotome With both taking over from their fathers as heads of their respective institutes, Sayaka and Michiru have entered into a partnership where the two work on joint projects that focus on new defense systems and other scientific breakthroughs. As business partners, the two share a very tight relationship, informing each other . Usagi Tsukino Pink Diamond Star Butterfly Category:Crystal Knight Allies Category:Mazinger Team Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Human Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Females Category:Anime Characters